1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus that readily secures a plurality of data storage devices in a computer enclosure and allows convenient assembly of the data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when a computer is assembled, a rack is mounted in a computer enclosure, and then data storage devices are attached to the rack by screws. However, during installation or removal of the data storage device, one or more of panels of the computer enclosure must be removed. During removal of the data storage device, the screws must further be removed one by one to free the data storage device after removing the panels of the computer enclosure. This is time-consuming and cumbersome. In addition, in this process, one or more of the screws can easily fall into the packed interior of the computer enclosure, thereby creating a difficult retrieval.